The Hope of Asgard
by KrisEmbers
Summary: Few beings in the whole of the Nine Realms knew of her existence or of her incarceration deep within the dungeons of Asgard. Even her own father's memories of her were erased. But soon the entire Universe would know and fear her name.
1. Prologue

RATING: T (for now, just to be safe… May change in the future)

GENRE: Action/Drama/Angst/a bit of Comedy

SUMMARY: "Few beings in the whole of the Nine Realms knew of her existence or of her incarceration deep within the dungeons of Asgard. Even her own father's memories of her were erased. But soon the entire Universe would know and fear her name."

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: The Avengers, Loki, Odin, OC (no actual pairings at this point in time)

AUTHOR'S NOTE(S): Just to set up the time frame, this takes place after The Dark World, but Loki is not impersonating Odin, and Thor keeps hearing stories of "Loki sightings" on other worlds which he's not sure he wants to believe… Which I guess would make this slightly AU..? Idk

It's also after Winter Soldier and before Age of Ultron.

Let me know what you think.

~Prologue~

Throughout all of the Nine Realms very few knew or remembered her existence. Heimdall knew. A couple loyal servants knew. The few guards that stood vigilant watch over her cell for nearly a century knew.

And the Allfather, he most certainly knew. It was he who locked her away when she was no more than a small child.

Was a little girl who was still playing with dolls really so dangerous as to strike fear in the mighty King of Asgard? Even her own father's memories of her were either erased or blocked. If he knew, if he remembered, he would rescue her... Wouldn't he?

It didn't matter now. She was no longer that scared little girl anymore. She wasn't going to waste her time lamenting of what might have been. She wasn't going to cry over the father that forgot her, or the mother who had died long ago on Midgard.

And she sure as Hel wasn't going to remain locked away in chains. Not anymore.

Even in this humiliating solitude she had learned many tricks. Learned perhaps through inherited instincts? Or through the forced meditation the years of being trapped inside of this box had provided her?

Whichever explanation it was, she was going to use them to her full advantage.

Odin had no reason to fear her when he threw her away.

But he certainly does now.


	2. Chapter 1

1:03 A.M.

That was the time all the clocks read when the alarms started shrieking throughout the Tower. Tony leaped outta bed, still half naked, over to his latest suit. "Alright J, fill me in."

"Sir, there w-w-w-was a breach o-o-on the research floors." The simulated voice of the AI sounded like a damaged recording.

"JARVIS, you okay there buddy?" Tony asked, concern in his voice as his helmet slammed shut.

"A-a-apologies, sir, there se-ems to have been a virus impla-implanted in my software. Rrr-r-r-unning scans now-w." The stats started popping up in front of his eyes. Both the visual and the thermal security cameras were no good.

 _Damn, these guys are good._ Tony was both angered that someone messed with his stuff and impressed at the skill. _Hopefully, I don't have to shoot 'em before I can talk to 'em._

Tony decided to take a shortcut through the window when the comm link opened.

"Stark, do you copy? What's going on?" He heard the familiar voice of the former Cap-sicle.

Tony opened his link to the whole team- minus Thor, who had been on Asgard for the past month. He had a feeling they were gonna need to demigod on this one.

He didn't like those feelings.

"Breach in RnD and a virus uploaded to the security system, so all cameras are down."

"They uploaded a virus? To the Tower?" Natasha sounded just as shocked as Tony was.

"You mean someone outsmarted to 'great' Tony Stark? Someone call the Tabloids."

"Can it Robin Hood, or your next batch of arrows will explode in your quiver."

Tony thought he heard the archer start on a comeback, but the sudden explosion and the billowing smoke from the floors below cut him off.

He wasn't sure where everyone else was at in the building. "Guys, you alright? Cap?"

"I'm fine. Nat?"

"Getting off the elevator with Clint. We -oof- were fine, though" From what Tony could see, the blast seems to have been localized to the wall opposite the elevators.

"You two can canoodle later, preferably not near anything I use personally," Tony quipped. Despite what they both have said before, he knew their relationship was anything but platonic. "You good, Banner?"

Silence. "Banner?" Okay, now he was worried.

Another second went by before a response came. "I was in the bathroom, what the Hell happened!?"

Tony wanted to chuckle at that before something in the smoke caught his eye. "I'll make a poop joke later, Banner, right now I think I got partial visual on our visiter." Before he could say or do anything else, he saw a slight flash before a dark blur heading straight towards him.

He fired his repulsors at the figure, who quickly dove and turned in what seemed to Tony as an improvised escape. He followed behind to try and catch up.

He couldn't make out any real details except dark clothes with a hood, a bulky bag slung across their back- no doubt containing some illegally obtained tech- and a pair of flight boots he had been in the process of upgrading. _Bastard!_

Tony prepared another repulsor blast, but before he could fire the figure ahead of him stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He saw a small flash of wavy green light around the figure's hands that quickly took on the shape of a bow and arrow.

He had nearly half a second to think what the... before a stream of bright light was shot in his direction.

Tony ducked out of the way, but the light had grazed his shoulder before exploding in midair behind him. As a damage report of his suit flashed in front of his face, he quickly checked to see if the blast had hit anything or anyone. When he turned back around the figure was gone.

"J, can you do a scan of the area?" Tony had hoped his AI was fully functional again.

"No hostile lifeforms in the vicinity."

"Any atmospheric disturbances?"

"Slight abnormalities in the air quality within a 20 foot radius ahead of you."

Tony stared at the space in front of him, then to the damage to his shoulder. It was burned and partially melted- still melting in a couple spots. If it had been just a fraction deeper...

He was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened as he flew back to the tower. He thought he saw something else about the figure, but he wasn't positive. It still didn't sit right.


End file.
